Death Comes to Lunch/Transcript
Isaac Bontemps: , the Chief asked me to fill in for Madeline today. She celebrated the end of prohibition with rather too much absinthe last night. Isaac: I worry about our Madeline sometimes. Moderation doesn't seem to be a virtue she's blessed with. Evie: Oh, Mr Bontemps, don't be so hard on Maddie! We young people need joy in our lives! And we have cause for celebration: the gang war between the Italians and the Irish is finally over! Isaac: Peace has come at a heavy price, Evelyn. Many lives were lost on both sides, and even among the police! Isaac: What's more, 's uncovered the troubling truth that the Capecchis have forged an alliance with someone in the Rochester family. Isaac: The Rochesters have considerable influence in Concordia. To think that they would fraternize with criminals is disquieting- Chief Wright: ! We are in a grave predicament! Isaac: What happened, Chief? More paperwork? Chief Wright: No! I mean, yes, but that's the least of it! Miss Clarissa Rochester was found dead, in her own home, after a family luncheon! Isaac: Miss Clarissa Rochester? Isn't she the- Chief Wright: Yes, the director of the Bank of Concordia! The highest-standing financier of our town! Chief Wright: , you must call at Miss Rochester's residence immediately, and establish the circumstances of her death! I can only hope there is no foul play involved! Go! Chapter 1 Investigate Victim's Residence. Isaac Bontemps: The Chief hoped there was no foul play involved in Clarissa Rochester's death... But look at the foam around her mouth! And the green hue of her face! Isaac: I concur, , Miss Rochester bears the marks of poisoning! Now- Francine: Are you the police? Thank heavens you've arrived! I was beside myself, I didn't even hear the doorbell! Isaac: And you are... ? Francine: I'm Francine, the maid! It was me who telephoned the police! Isaac: You did well to alert the police, Francine. <Rank> will talk to you in a moment. (Francine leaves.) Isaac: And now... I see you've found a clue, ! That book was written by our victim, Clarissa Rochester! "Make a Killing in Shillings" - a fitting oeuvre for a bank director! Let's see what's inside! Isaac: There's a dedication: "They very first copy of your book, and a proud moment for me!" Isaac: Someone close to the victim wrote this, no doubt. Let us identify the signature! Isaac: , we've only just decided to delve into the Rochesters' affairs, and one of them's now murdered! I wonder what dark truths may come to light! Let us begin! Talk to Francine about what happened. Isaac: Francine, you were the one who found your mistress dead in the salon. Can you describe exactly what happened? Francine: Well... There was a luncheon, as you know... But Milady started feeling unwell, so she asked the guests to take an early leave. Francine: And when I came back to the salon, I found her dead on the sofa, with that awful foam around her mouth! I was so terribly frightened! Francine: I can't believe anyone would do this to Milady... After she'd kindly invited them to the house, too! Isaac: Francine, we shall require a list of everyone who attended this luncheon. Francine: Oh, that's quite impossible! So many people were here, eating, drinking, making merry... Some event went up to the rooftop to enjoy a game of bowling! Isaac: The rooftop, you say? Then we shall examine it without delay. Please stay around in case we need you, Francine! Investigate Rooftop Terrace. Isaac: , the maid said the party guests played bowling here. I take a dim view of games that hurt the backbone but leave the intellect unchallenged. Isaac: But I see the illustrious revelers knocked down that potted plant in their bowling frenzy. You reckon the debris might conceal a clue? Isaac: And that not appears to be addressed to our victim! Isaac: It says, "Clarissa, change your mind, or you'll regret it!" With a skull in the corner! Isaac: Tarnation! I'd wager you've found a death threat from the killer! Let us collect those yellow flakes from the paper to know more! Examine Threatening Note. Isaac: , these gold flakes were left on the killer's death threat to Clarissa. Let us dispatch them to Viola! Analyze Gold Flakes. Viola: , I can tell you have an upper-class murder on your hands when you send me lab samples of gold! Isaac: Well, these gold flakes were found on a threatening note from the killer! Do tell what you gleaned from them, Viola! Viola: The substance is caviar, a delicacy which was undoubtedly served at the victim's luncheon. And this caviar was laced with flakes of real gold! Isaac: Caviar, laced with real gold? Well blow me down! What will the rich think of next? Viola: As the Bard said, "There are more things in heaven and earth, Isaac, than are dreamt of in you philosophy!" Isaac: I suppose this means our killer enjoyed this fanciful delicacy shortly before they penned the threat to the victim! Isaac: Well, if our killer's partial to golden caviar, then prison slop shall be a harsh surprise for them, ! Examine Pot Debris. Isaac: , what were these gold pieces doing among the debris of the flowerpot? Isaac: You're right, we should reassemble the pieces to see what they are! Examine Gold Pieces. Isaac: , the golden trinket you restored looks like a one shilling coin... But it flaunts the likeness of a young man, and an inscription: "With compliments from Larry Rochester"! Isaac: Larry Rochester? We haven't had the pleasure of meeting him yet... But if he mints coins with his own face, I don't expect him to be humble and unassuming. Isaac: You're right, , Larry must have attended the luncheon! Let's see what he can tell us! Question Larry Rochester about the victim. Isaac: Mr Larry Rochester? We're investigating the death of Clarissa Rochester, your relative. She was poisoned at a luncheon you attended. Larry: Clarissa, poisoned? Oh, no! My dear cousin! Larry: Clarissa's life was short and tragic... And just when she finally decided to throw a party - poof, she's dead! Isaac: Clarissa's life was tragic? How so? Larry: Well, she worked! In the bank! Despite being rich already! A Rochester, throwing her life away like that! Larry: I encouraged her to seize the day, but she was married to her work. Exchange rates, deposits... And now she's dead before she could've enjoyed her riches! Isaac: I expect you're immune to such mistakes, Mr Rochester. These gold coins you stamped with your face must've cost a fortune! Larry (holding a coin): Oh, these are my calling cards! I figured gold was prettier than paper! Larry: Anyway, further engagements await, so I must hurry along! Good luck solving my cousin's murder, ! Toodle-oo! Examine Signature. Isaac: , the person congratulating the victim on her book was Horatio Rochester! Isaac: Yes, I recall we've already made Horatio Rochester's acquaintance. An imposing fellow who found himself implicated in Commissioner Baldwin's murder. Isaac: It is evident that Mr Rochester was close to the victim... We shall have a word with him. Look sharp, ! Ask Horatio Rochester about the victim. Horatio: , I've just been informed of my daughter's murder! You'd better be doing your darnedest to find Clarissa's killer! Isaac: Clarissa was your daughter?! Blood and thun- Isaac (sweating): I mean, my deepest condolences, Mr Rochester. Rest assured the murderer shall not escape punishment. Horatio: I ruddy hope not! A murder in the Rochester family is simply unacceptable! Isaac: Mr Rochester, I loathe to ask, but did your daughter have any personal enemies? Anyone in the family who resented her? Horatio: Enemies, in the family? Preposterous! Horatio: My daughter didn't concern herself with sentimental piffle. Her calling was her work: I need not remind you that she was the director of the Bank of Concordia! Horatio: She worked tirelessly to expand the Rochesters' wealth and standing. I was immeasurably proud of her! Horatio: Now I suggest you prove yourselves worthy of your own jobs and find her killer before long! Autopsy Victim's Body. Dick: , there's no doubt about it: your victim was killed by Weeping Nellie! Isaac: Is that so, Richard? Then, pray tell, who or what is Nellie, and where does one find her? Dick: Weeping Nellie, or Cornelia lacrimosa, is a plant common to Concordia's forests, my friends! Dick: And its extract, a cardiac depressant, is sometimes called "Nellie's tears" in the poison-maker's parlance. Isaac: I take it this poisonous plant is what killed Miss Rochester? Dick: Exactly. The toxin was mixed in with her champagne - the only substance in the victim's stomach. Must have given her terrible cramps, too. Dick: Now, Viola confirmed that extracting the poison from the plant is a delicate process. It involves grinding the stem and then soaking it in a special solution. Dick: In short, , you're looking for a killer who knows quite a bit about the qualities and use of plants! Isaac: Well, let's see if our botanist killer can concoct a remedy against getting arrested! Later, on the airship... Isaac: , we've already crossed paths with the Rochester family during our earlier criminal investigations... Isaac: And we've already uncovered a suspicious link between the Rochesters and the deceased Italian gangster, Vittorio Capecchi! Isaac: But now, we're inquiring into a Rochester's murder! Bank director Clarissa Rochester was poisoned in her home, during a party. Isaac: Dick said the deadly extract of a plant was mixed in with the victim's champagne, killing Miss Rochester just after her guests had departed. Isaac: We've questioned Clarissa's father, Horatio Rochester, who had nothing but praise for his industrious daughter... Isaac: While her cousin Larry is cut from a different cloth: an extravagant spendthrift with a penchant for hedonism! Now- Evie: , the Bank of Concordia telephoned to report an intrusion! Evie: Clarissa Rochester's vault has been ransacked! Chapter 2 Isaac Bontemps: , you've already uncovered a suspicious link between the Rochesters and the deceased Italian gangster, Vittorio Capecchi... Isaac: But now, we're inquiring into a Rochester's murder! Bank director Clarissa Rochester was poisoned in her home, during a party! Isaac: Someone mixed the deadly extract of a plant in her champagne! Our suspects are- Evie: , the Bank of Concordia has just reported an intrusion! Evie: Clarissa Rochester's vault has been ransacked! Isaac: Blood and thunder! How is it possible to ransack a secure deposit room in the bank? Evie: The bank manager said there were no signs of forced entry. The intruder knew their way in. Isaac: Tarnation! If someone was sniffing around in the victim's vault mere hours after her death, it may well be linked to the murder! Isaac: Quick, , we must hurry to the bank and investigate the vault! Investigate The Victim's Vault. Isaac: , Clarissa Rochester's private vault is completely ransacked! The intruder was clearly searching for something... We'd better see if they left behind any clues. Isaac: That magnifying glass looks fancy, but not made for the small hands of a lady! We must unscramble the engraving on the handle to see who it belongs to! Isaac: And this photograph depicts a scene of debauchery! Scantily dressed ladies are rolling in money with... Isaac: ...Larry Rochester! By Jove, such a display of decadence! Isaac: You're right, something's written on the picture! We'd do well to reveal it! Isaac: And if you want to open that box bearing the victim's initials, I shan't stand in your way! Examine Photograph. Isaac: , the writing on Larry Rochester's photograph reads, "This is family money! I shall alert the trustees! C.R." Isaac: Starting from the obvious, C.R. ought to be Clarissa Rochester's initials! Isaac: Clarissa was manifestly displeased with her cousins Larry squandering the family fortune on frivolous escapades! Isaac: And if Larry knew Clarissa was planning to warn the trustees, it could have given him a motive for murder! We must question him again! Confront Larry Rochester about the victim's threat. Isaac: Mr Rochester, we know your cousin disapproved of your life of debauchery and threatened to cut your spendings! We found this photograph in her vault! Larry: Oh, , everyone deserves to relax a little after a hard day of signing checks and arguing with the butler. Larry: But of course, my cousin didn't see it that way! I don't know how Clarissa even got hold of that photograph! But Lord knows it was typical of her to object to fun! Larry: She once suggested I make use of my expensive private education and get a job! Puh-lease! I only studied botany in Paris to flirt with the French girls! Larry: Another time, she told me to cut back on the golden caviar. Crazy idea! Why be thrifty when I was born a millionaire? Isaac: So when Clarissa decided to warn the trustees and curtail your spendings, you knew you couldn't reason with her... Isaac: ...You thought up a more radical solution to stop her, didn't you? And then ransacked the vault, trying to retrieve the photograph before found it? Larry: You're not suggesting I'd hurt Clarissa? She was my cousin, I loved her despite her foibles! Larry: Besides, I'm averse to the degree of exertion involved in plotting murders and ransacking vaults. I am a gentleman of leisure, ! Examine Magnifying Glass. Isaac: , the name on the silver magnifying glass is that of one Samuel W.R. Isaac: Oh, you've already met a gentleman with these initials? A sleuthing enthusiast who was embroiled in a murder at Lady Highmore's picnic? Isaac: You're right, , we ought to question this fellow and find out how his magnifying glass peregrinated to Miss Rochester's vault! Ask Mr Waldorf-Ridgewood about his magnifying glass in the vault. Samuel: , delighted to see you again! I have fond memories of us solving that murder together at Lady Highmore's picnic! Isaac: I believe you were a suspect in that case not our confrere, Mr Waldorf-Ridgewood... But that's not what brings us here today. Isaac: We found a personal item of yours in Clarissa Rochester's bank vault... which was ransacked shortly after she was murdered. Samuel: Miss Clarissa, murdered? But... I just attended a luncheon at her residence! She... seemed fine to me! Samuel: As for the magnifying glass, I must have dropped it in the vault when Miss Clarissa took me around. She trusted me, I'm a long-standing friend of the family. Isaac: I see. Have you an inkling as to who could've wished her harm? Or tried to pilfer her belongings? Samuel: Not yet, ! But I see it as my duty to offer all of my expertise to you in this investigation! That's what Clarissa would've wished! Samuel: Besides, I'm newly familiar with the fascinating science of forensic botany! Don't be afraid to call on me if you find anything that befuddles you! Isaac: You may well here from us again, Mr Waldorf-Ridgewood... but it won't be because we need your help! Examine Victim's Box. Isaac: , there is a stack of letters in that box the victim kept locked! Isaac: I agree, Clarissa's private correspondence may bring forth a new lead in her murder! Let's task Evie with the thorough study of these letters! Analyze Victim's Letters. Evie (wearing a necklace): Mr Bontemps, do you notice anything different on me today? Isaac: I... don't know, Evie. You look... particularly fresh? Evie (blushing): I'm wearing a necklace! Isn't it pretty? It was a gift from Katherine... Just when I decided to give her one myself! Isaac: I'm pleased that your... romance with Katherine is blossoming, Evie. Now, what can you tell us about the letters in Clarissa's vault box? Evie (holding documents): Most of the correspondence is about account balances and interest calculations... Evie: But I found something that relates to Clarissa's personal affairs: a copy of her dismissal letter to Francine, her maid! Isaac: Miss Rochester wanted to dismiss Francine? Do tell us more, Evie! Evie: The letter doesn't say why. Just that Clarissa was to send off Francine with a month's wages and a reference after the luncheon today. Isaac: My word! Francine seemed to profess genuine care for her mistress... But if Miss Rochester wanted her gone, she may have been resentful! Desperate, even! Isaac: Too right, , we ought to have a word with the maid! Confront Francine about the victim planning to dismiss her. Isaac: Francine, you neglected to tell us that today was your last day in Miss Rochester's service! Francine: You have to forgive me, ! First the luncheon, then this awful misadventure with Milady... I hardly know where my head's at! Francine (sweating): I'm mortified I didn't even offer you nibbles and refreshments! The golden caviar's my personal favorite, there's still some left- Isaac: Enough pleasantries. Why did Miss Rochester dismiss you? Francine: Milady had impossibly high standards, ! Years of faithful service didn't matter if you made a simple mistake! Francine: I even went to night school to learn about herbs and potions, so I could brew the perfect tea for my mistress! But I served it in the wrong cup, and she wanted me gone! Francine: But life is full of surprises, ! To think I was to be dismissed today... And now it's Miss Clarissa who's departed, in a fine oak wood coffin! Isaac: Well, Francine, let's hope it wasn't you who visited revenge upon your mistress. And on that note, and I wish to examine the crime scene once again! Investigate Party Table. Isaac: , it seems like the party guests have broken something valuable here. Let us piece it back together, it might be a new lead! Isaac: You also wish to inspect the discarded leftovers? Wise move - a lot could be gleaned from what's thrown away at a party! Let us dig in! Examine Broken Pieces. Isaac: , that decorative plate bears an inscription: "To the Deputy Mayor"! Isaac: The Deputy Mayor? We'd never dealt with her before, until she got caught up in Officer Owen's murder... Isaac: You're right, it seems she may have been at the victim's luncheon... And who but a Rochester would give her such a lavish present? Isaac: You're right, , we ought to have a word with the Deputy Mayor about her connection to the victim! Talk to the Deputy Mayor about her ties to the victim. Sandra: , I have a meeting with Mayor Castletown in a minute, so make this quick. What is it you require? Isaac: We believe you're acquainted with Clarissa Rochester, Ma'am. Was she the one who gave you this present? Sandra: Why, yes, thank you for putting it back together! I was so touched when Miss Rochester offered that pretty thing to me, I clumsily dropped it! Luckily, she wasn't offen- Sandra (sneezing): ACHOO! Sandra: Excuse me, , I have a bad case of hay fever. Anyway, why are you bringing this up? Isaac: As it happens, Clarissa Rochester was murdered. Did you attend the luncheon today at her residence? Sandra: I... Yes, I was there! But... murdered, you say? Sandra: This doesn't bode well for the Bank! And the Wolf Street Stock Exchange! Clarissa Rochester played a huge part in the city's financial life! Sandra: I must alert the Mayor about this calamity at once! Thank you for informing me, , and good day! Examine Trash Can. Isaac: , you pulled some crushed greens out of the trash can? I know vegetables are healthy, but- Isaac: Blast it, you're right! These are no vegetables... This could be the poisonous plant Richard was talking about! The extract of which killed Clarissa Rochester! Isaac: I agree, we must have this specimen analyzed at once! Analyze Crushed Plant. Isaac: Viola, we're eager to hear your verdict on this plant found in the trash! Viola: As you suspected, , this is indeed a specimen of Weeping Nellie, the poisonous plant that killed the victim. The poison's been extracted from it already. Viola: Observe, if you please, the damage to the leaves. They've been crushed and soaked overnight in a special solution. A delicate operation I learned from my dear father- Viola: That is, when I still thought he was my father... Isaac: Oh, I'm... that... Well, anyway, then this is the very plant the killer used to murder Clarissa Rochester. Did the evildoer leave any traces? Viola: Like I said, handling this plant requires expertise. And the killer did make one mistake! They contaminated the organic tissue with a synthetic substance that I identified as hair pomade! Isaac: So our killer wears hair pomade! No doubt they wanted to look their best for Clarissa Rochester's luncheon. And now they can still look smart in court when they're tried for murder! Later, on the airship... Isaac: , someone murdered Clarissa Rochester at a luncheon by slipping poison in her champagne... Isaac: ... And someone also ransacked the victim's bank vault! We suspect the intruder tried to get rid of something incriminating, but so far, we don't know what. Isaac: One person who had something to hide was Larry Rochester. The victim's vault contained evidence that she'd threatened to curtail his decadent lifestyle. Isaac: Another lead pointed to Deputy Mayor Hwang, who was also among the party guests. As was an old acquaintance, Samuel Waldorf-Ridgewood, who- Evie: , Miss Rochester's maid is on the telephone! She's hysterical! Evie: She says Larry Rochester is back in the house, and that you have to arrest him! Chapter 3 Isaac Bontemps: , someone murdered Clarissa Rochester at a luncheon by slipping poison into her champagne... Isaac: ...And someone also ransacked the victim's bank vault! We suspect the intruder tried to get rid of something incriminating, but- Evie: , there's been a development! Miss Rochester's maid is on the telephone- Isaac: Francine? What happened now? Evie: She says that Larry Rochester is back in the house, and that you have to arrest him! Francine sounds most distraught! Isaac: You're right, , we'd better go and see what this is about. Evie, tell Francine we're on our way! At the victim's house... Francine: Thank heavens you're here, ! I've been assaulted! By that despicable Larry Rochester! Isaac: Assaulted? What happened exactly, Francine? Francine: Mr Rochester came back to the house under the pretext of fetching some ahir pomade he forgot. I served him some tea, and... Francine: ...as I turned around, he... pinched my bottom! Larry: , that's not the full story! Larry: I pinched Francine's bottom alright, but I meant it affectionately! Larry: And then she slapped me in the face! And it hurt! It definetely wasn't affectionate! Francine: You deserved it, you womanizing dandiprat! And don't you think you'll be getting that hair pomade back either! I'll keep it for myself you- Isaac: Francine, I understand you indignation at this most ungentlemanly conduct. Isaac: But Mr Rochester shan't bother you again, if he knows what's good for him. Isaac: And now, in the absence of any other irregularities to report, we'd better get back to solving Miss Rochester's murder, ! Isaac: You reckon another visit to the bank vault would provide fresh leads? Sounds like a plan! Lead the way, ! Investigate Vault Drawers. Isaac: , if money was the motive for Clarissa Rochester's murder, then searching her vault is bound to pay dividends! What have you found? Isaac: The perfume looks like a gift! There's even a note attached: "With apologies." A lavish gesture of penance, but the sender neglected to sign it! Isaac: Was the gift intended for Clarissa, or was she the one apologizing? Either way, this clue speaks of a conflict... We need to know more! Isaac: Sharp observation, : the note has a faint blue stain on it. Collecting a sample may reveal what we're missing! Isaac: That locked box bears the insignia of the Bank of Concordia. Let's see what we find inside when you open it! Isaac: And you're right, we'd better reassemble that torn leaflet as well. Isaac: , the answers to this mystery must be right in front of us! Let us apply ourselves and find them! Examine Torn Leaflet. Isaac: , this is a leaflet for an adoption agency advertising "orphans with good teeth"! Are they dealing with children or horses? Isaac: Either way, you're right, there is a message on the paper: "Clarissa, over my dead body!" Isaac: My word! Does this mean Clarissa Rochester wanted to adopt an orphan? None of her family mentioned this before... Isaac: And yet someone found her decision deeply objectionable! Isaac: I concur, : Clarissa's father, Horatio, might know more about this! Let us question the fellow! Talk to Horatio Rochester about Clarissa's adoption plans. Horatio: , tell me you've solved my daughter's murder! My patience is wearing thin! Isaac: We're close, Mr Rochester, very close. But there remains a matter we're hoping you could elucidate. Our inquiries revealed that your daughter wished to adopt an orphan. Horatio: Bah... I hoped that embarrassing folly of my daughter's would go to the grave with her, ! Isaac: You mean it was you who opposed Clarissa's plans? But why? Horatio: Because I didn't intend to leave the Rochester fortune to a street urchin, that's why! Horatio: That Clarissa never married and bore a grandchild, I could forgive! A barren woman could still prove her worth in business. Horatio: But let her bring a ragamuffin to eat MY golden caviar at MY table? Never! Isaac: Mr Rochester, if avarice led you to murder your daughter, you'll soon learn the futility of wealth in prison! Examine Locked Box. Isaac: , I've never laid eyes on a contrivance like this before! Isaac: You say you've encountered a machine just like this during the slaughterhouse murder, when an Italian gangster planted it to record the victim's conversations? Isaac: So it's a sound recording contraption! Very well then, let's ship it to Charlie, and see if he can charm any evidence out of it! Analyze Recording Device. Charlie: , this new voice recorder you sent me is the latest technology! Charlie: It was clearly a security device installed in Miss Rochester's vault by the bank! And apparently, they only want the best! Charlie: Last time I saw one of these machines, I could only hear a few garbled words on the recording. But this wax cylinder here is so sensitive, I could distinguish individual voices! And the needle- Isaac: Stop gushing about technicalities, Charlie, and just tell us what you heard! Who were the voices, and what did they say? Charles: It was Clarissa Rochester, having a heated disagreement with a man called Samuel. Charles: Clarissa said this man kept breaking into her bank vault! She threatened to take him to court for being a "blackguard" and a "snoop"! Isaac: Samuel Waldorf-Ridgewood has been sneaking into Clarissa's vault? Isaac: Thunderation, then it must've been him who ransacked her vault after the murder, too! I agree, , Samuel has a lot to explain! Confront Samuel about breaking into Clarissa's vault. Isaac: Mr Waldorf-Ridgewood, you've been unmasked! You'd been regularly breaking into Clarissa's vault, and she threatened to take you to court for it! Samuel: I have no notion of what you mean, . Isaac: Balderdash! It is futile to deny it: we have the bank's security recordings! Samuel: You have the recording? Dash it, you got me good, ! But it's not what you think! Samuel: Clarissa and I were friends, she showed me the vault herself! I can't help it if secrets tickle my detective instincts! Samuel: So I memorized the code she used and sneaked back in there afterwards by myself! There were just too many fascinating things in that vault about the entire Rochester family! Samuel: Did you know, for instance, that Horatio smoothes his hair with pomade? He's ashamed of buying it from the apothecary, so he mixes it himself, for he's an amateur botanist! And- Isaac: That is beside the point! You violated Clarissa's privacy, and she as incensed enough to threaten you with a lawsuit! Admit it: did you kill her to silence her? Samuel: No, no, I didn't, ! I went to the luncheon with the express purpose of mending bridges between us! Samuel: But after she died, I was worried our argument may be misconstrued... So I went back to the vault one last time, trying to retrieve that wretched device... Only, I couldn't find it! Isaac: Well, found it! And it's enough to put you behind bars for unlawful entry! With plenty of room for "murder" on your charge sheet! Examine Perfume. Isaac: , you've obtained a speck of that substance from that note on the perfume! Isaac: If you think the microscope might solve the mystery of this apology, let's place the sample under it post-haste! Examine Blue Substance. Isaac: , the substance on the apology note attached to the perfume was nasal spray! Isaac: Apparently, this spray is intended for sufferers of hay fever... Isaac: Dash it, you're right! Deputy Mayor Hwang was sneezing when we last talked to her! She must be the one with hay fever! Isaac: So either Mrs Hwang gave Clarissa this perfume as an apology, or she received it from her... Isaac: Either way, Mrs Hwang didn't mention any conflict with the victim! Let's see what this is all about, ! Question the Deputy Mayor about the apology gift. Isaac: Mrs Hwang, we found this apology gift among Miss Rochester's possessions, and- Sandra: Ah, yes! I fear you will misinterpret it... But I assure you, when I sent that gift, I was apologizing for a mere trifle! Sandra: Clarissa was counting on me to convince the city council to endorse her new book, Make a Killing in Shillings, for the university curriculum. Sandra: Clarissa was a progressive financier, full of ideas to reform our banking system! Unfortunately, the councilors did not see it that way and blocked my proposal. Sandra: Clarissa took it rather badly, but I'm sure she'd have forgiven me! She wouldn't sabotage my political career over this! Isaac: Sounds like a serious predicament for an ambitious woman like yourself, Mrs Hwang. I do hope you did not take desperate measures to protect your position! Later, on the airship... Chief Wright: , tell me you're solved Clarissa Rochester's murder, or I won't be able to show my face at the town hall soiree tonight! Isaac: We're doing our utmost, Chief but there are so many threads to untangle in Clarissa's life! Chief Wright: Well, tell me what you have, and I'll see if I can advise! I don't mean to brag, but I'm naturally at ease with the financial and social elite. Isaac: Alright then. We have Horatio Rochester, the victim's father, who was vehemently against Clarissa adopting an orphan! Isaac: Deputy Mayor Hwang worried that a falling out with Miss Rochester may end her career. And Samuel Waldorf-Ridgewood was threatened with a lawsuit for spying on the victim's family. Chief Wright: No, no, , I can't bear to hear more! The Rochesters, the Deputy Mayor... This is a social disaster. I'd better go! Do what you must... just be discreet! Isaac: Why, thanks for the great advice, Chief... , where do you suggest we go from here? Isaac: Back to the rooftop terrace, at the victim's residence? Capital idea! Let us proceed! Investigate Rooftop Buffet. Isaac: , there are remnants of a crushed plant in this mortar... Isaac: My word, you're right! These instruments might be what the killer used to crush Weeping Nellie to extract it poison! Isaac: Sharp thinking, , let's collect a sample from the mortar! Isaac: And despite my misgivings about bowling, I have no objects to searching through those pins and balls in that bag! Isaac: , these clues are all we have to score the winning point agianst the killer! Make them count! Examine Mortar and Pestle. Isaac: , now we have a sample of those crushed leaves from the mortar! Let us dispatch this to Viola post-haste! Analyze Leaf Fragments. Isaac: Tell us, Viola: what did you glean from those crushed leaves collected from the mortar? Viola: First, I can confirm the leaves are definitely fragments of Weeping Nelle, the poisonous plant that killed the victim. Isaac: So it was the killer who left that mortar on the rooftop! Finally, they might be withing our grasp, ! Viola: Wait until I tell you what I found when I examined the leaves under the microscope: a single fiber of brown hair! Viola: It must've fallen in the mortar from the killer's head while they crushed the plant! Isaac: Well, this brown-haired killer may have crushed poison in that mortar, but it's who'll crush their hopes of getting away with murder! Examine Bowling Bag. Isaac: , that champagne flute you found in the bowling bag may be the lead we've been seeking! Isaac: We know that the poison was mixed in with Clarissa's champagne... And that lipstick stain on the glass is the same color as Clarissa's! Isaac: Quick, let's send this champagne flute to Viola and see what she can tell us about the killer! Analyze Champagne Flute. Viola: , I'm relieved it's Isaac working with you today and not Maddie! Isaac: You mean that knowing Madeline's weakness for liquor, she would've been tempted to gulp down what little was left in this champagne flute? Viola: Yes, and that would've caused her terrible stomach cramps, even at this minuscule quality! Isaac: Are you saying there was poison in the glass? So was right: this was the victim's champagne flute! Isaac: But we know the killer made mistakes before... Surely they left some telltale sign on the glass? Viola: I succeeded in isolating a speck of sweat from the surface, which I analyzed under the DNA machine. It did not match the victim's unique sequence of attributes... It must be therfore the killer's! Viola: And the sweat contained the specific biological code for blue eyes. I thus conclude that you're looking for a blue-eyed killer, ! Isaac: Our killer's blue eyes shall be filled with tears when you arrest them, ! After completing all the tasks... Isaac: , we have all the evidence to arrest Clarissa Rochester's killer! They killed a bank director, it's time they settled their debt! Take care of the killer now! Isaac: Francine, you're under arrest for the murder of your mistress, Clarissa Rochester! Francine: Me, a murderer? What a fanciful idea, ! Isaac: Not in the slightest! The evidence supports it! We found the plant you used to poison Miss Rochester! You threw it away with the leftovers! Francine: Just because I cleaned up the mess doesn't mean I killed Milady! Isaac: Well, you didn't clean the mortar and pestle well enough! Some crushed leaves and a hair from your head were still in it! Francine: You're after me because you know Miss Clarissa wanted to sack me! But an accomplished maid like myself doesn't need to kill for a job! Isaac: How do you explain this note, then? You wrote it to Miss Clarissa, with your fingers stained with golden caviar! You wanted her to change her mind about her decision! Francine: No! I wanted her to change her mind about ending our affair! I wanted to stop Clarissa from throwing our romance away! Francine (sweating): ......... Francine: Alright, , I put my hands up to it! I killed Clarissa because I'd rather see her dead than living happily without me! Isaac: You mean you and Miss Rochester had a... relationship of a... romantic nature? Francine: We kept it hidden, for her family would have never approved. But our love only grew stronger in the darkness of secrecy. Francine: That is, until Clarissa started yearning for a child. She realized she needed an impeccable reputation to even think of adopting... Being an unmarried woman and all! Francine: She grew so afraid of a scandal that she decided never to see me again! She refused to even keep me in service as her maid! Francine: I pleaded with her to think of us, but she was ready to sacrifice me so that she could become a mother! Francine: I couldn't bear it! So I poisoned her at the luncheon, hoping that one of the guests would take the blame for the attempt. Isaac: A vain hope, with on the case! Francine, you're under arrest for murder! Judge Lawson: Miss Francine, you stand trial for the murder of your employer, Clarissa Rochester. How do you plead? Francine: Guilty, Your Honor! It was a crime of passion - we were lovers, and Clarissa left me. Francine: She wanted to protect herself from the scandal of loving another woman. But true love should never be a stain on one's reputation! That is the real crime here, Your Honor! Judge Lawson: One day, people may get to freely love whoever they wish, Miss Francine. Unfortunately,we're not living in such blessed times yet. Judge Lawson: But the day when murder goes unpunished will NEVER dawn on Concordia! Not on my watch, it won't! Judge Lawson: You took Miss Rochester's life in a calculated manner, hoping an innocent person would take the blame in your stead! This Court sentences you to twenty years in jail! Francine (crying): I didn't want Clarissa to live without me... And now my life is destroyed as well! Chief Wright: , I always knew you'd solve this case brilliantly! Congratulations: you've brought Clarissa Rochester's murderer to justice! Chief Wright: You'll be pleased to know the Rochesters have congratulated me personally. A charming lady gave me the warmest smile! Isaac: With due respect, Chief, I fear the Bank of Concordia will need more than a smile to get back on its feet now that the director is dead. Isaac: And we still need to ascertain what linked the Rochesters to the late mobster Vittorio Capecchi! Isaac: , I have a sense of foreboding that our calamities with the Rochesters are only just the beginning! A Run for Your Money (1/6) Isaac Bontemps: , it turned out that Clarissa Rochester was murdered by her housemaid, for sentimental reasons... Seemingly unconnected to her family's interests and activities. Isaac: But we do know that some of those activities involved fraternizing with criminals! Even though the mob is now defunct, we must- Evie: , sorry to interrupt, but Mr Waldorf-Ridgewood's still in custody for breaking into the victim's vault. He says he has information he's willing to trade for lesser charges. Isaac: Well, Samuel did spy on the Rochesters, after all... And even a blundering fool like him may have stumbled upon something. Perhaps we ought to hear him out. Charles: , before you go... Will you please come and talk to Maddie with me? She's still recovering from last night's bender... Charles: But circumstances force me to urgently communicate some news to her! Your presence would be of great help! Isaac: We have a pressing matter to attend to, Charlie. But if can spare a few minutes, then go talk to Madeline before we see Samuel in his cell! See what Samuel has to say. Isaac: Mr Waldorf-Ridgewood, we understand you have information to trade for lesser charges. What is it regarding? Samuel: , I have irrefutable proof that the Rochesters are conspiring against the common good! Samuel: You see, I possess a very expensive and sophisticated photographic machine. Unfortunately, I misplaced it on the rooftop of the Rochester residence. Samuel: But if you can retrieve the photographs I took, you will see I speak the truth! The Rochesters are involved in criminal wrongdoings! Isaac: A camera on the rooftop, you say? will investigate at once! It'd better be worth our while, or you can forget about leniency! Investigate Rooftop Terrace. Isaac: , that camera may be the one Samuel used to take pictures of the Rochesters! We must unlock it to access the film roll! Examine Samuel's Camera. Isaac: , you succeeded in opening the compartment! Now we can take the film roll out and send it to Diego! Isaac: Our Spanish trickster's a dab hand with paintings, he must know how to develop photographs, too! Analyze Film Roll. Diego: , photography is an inferior art form... But it has its place in the sleuth's arsenal! Isaac: Samuel promised us proof of the Rochesters' criminal wrongdoings! Do any of these images bear out his words? Diego: Well, there was one photograph on this roll that might interest you... Diego: It proves that Horatio Rochester is guilty of low culinary standards! Look at this picture of him in Luigi's deli... A millionaire, eating pasta! Isaac: Tarnation, never mind the pasta! I'll be dashed if that isn't the late Vittorio Capecchi dining with Horatio! Isaac: , we already knew one of the Rochesters was involved in Vittorio Capecchi's railway fraud scheme! And now we know which one! Diego: Definitely! I performed some enhancements on the picture, and the paper these two are studying is a railway map! Isaac: , it is evident that Horatio and Vittorio were conspiring together! We must confront Horatio with this evidence at once! Confront Horatio Rochester about his association with Vittorio Capecchi. Isaac: Mr Rochester, would you kindly explain the nature of your association with the late mobster Vittorio Capecchi? Horatio: That Capecchi fellow? He had some land to sell in Coyote Gorge, which I acquired, in support of the railway. Perfectly above board, with the city council's approval. Isaac: Capecchi was a gangster! He got that land through bullying and murder! Horatio: Terribly unfortunate, yes. But of course, I didn't know anything about that! Horatio: In fact, I paid a generous compensation to the farmers, after the fraud came to light. And the railway's path was diverted through an undisputed territory. Horatio: I think you'll find there's nothing you can reproach me or my family with, . And next time you take the train, the fare's on me! Later, on the airship... Isaac: Tarnation, I can't believe Horatio came out of this smelling like roses! He's evidently guilty as sin! Isaac: You're right, , he mentioned that the city council approved the railway construction plans... Isaac: Which means Horatio must've misled them about the Italian gang's involvement! We must take this to Deputy Mayor Hwang at once! Inform the Deputy Mayor about the deal between Vittorio and Horatio. Isaac: Mrs Hwang, we've come to you about a disturbing matter, concerning a link between Horatio Rochester and the defunct mobster Vittorio Capecchi. Isaac: It seems they conspired in a fraud over the construction of the Concordian railway. Sandra: Fraud? Conspiracy? Such terribly conjectures! Sandra: , today's not a good day to distract me. The bank's just lost its director, and- Isaac: Mrs Hwang, we have proof! Look at this photograph of Horatio Rochester, clearly in cahoots with Capecchi! Sandra: I see two people having dinner. There's nothing unlawful about it. Isaac: Mrs Hwang, are you prepared to close your eyes to such an obvious machination? Sandra: I'm taking your concerns very seriously, . But until you have better proof of lawbreaking, there's nothing I can do... Except give you this token of my esteem! See if Maddie has recovered from her bender. Maddie: , I'm never drinking again! I have the worst headache imaginable! Can't you come back later? Charles: Maddie, I'm sorry you're poorly, but I need your help! Charles: My landlady kicked me out of my lodgings! She said my experiments were ruining the property. Charles: She took my keys, even though it was just a small hole in the wall! Maddie: Charlie, I feel like there's a hole in my HEAD, too! Maddie: If only you could somehow find me some Ginger Storm! That's my only hope of ever feeling better again! Charles: Ginger Storm? Maddie, I really don't think you should be drinking any- Maddie: Ginger Storm is a fizzy refreshment! A new invention that restores your energy! And it cures hangovers! Maddie: Unfortunately, it's so expensive only a Rochester could afford it! Charles: , didn't you just investigate a party at a Rochester's house? Let's go and see if they have some of this miracle drink left over! Investigate Victim's Residence. Charles: , you reckon we'll find a leftover bottle of Ginger Storm in this mess? Alright, I'd look anywhere to find it for Maddie! Examine Box of Crockery. Charles: Excellent hunch, ! You found a bottle of Ginger Storm among the dirty dishes! Charles: But there's almost nothing left in the bottle... That isn't going to help Maddie's hangover... Charles: Excellent idea, ! Maybe Viola can ascertain what this concoction is, and make some more! Analyze Ginger Storm. Charles: Viola, have you managed to establish the composition of this alleged hangover cure? Viola: It was a breeze! Most of the drink is sugar and carbonated water. But give it a silly name and put it in a fancy bottle, and people will spend their hard-earned shillings on it! Viola: I have, however, done something better: I created a truly refreshing beverage full of electrolytes, vitamins, and protein! It restores energy, and boosts the immune system! Charles: Well, I hope your concoction will help Maddie, because I really must talk to her! Charles (sweating): You see, I was expelled from my lodgings, and I'm hoping she'd let me sleep in her spare bedroom! Viola: Sounds like a conversation for which one needs all the vitamins one can get! But I'm sure my beverage will help! Charles: Alright, , let's give this drink to Maddie! Give the hangover cure to Maddie. Charles: Maddie, we've got you the drink you wanted! We hope it'll help! Maddie: You have? Please give it to me at once! Maddie (drinking): ......... Maddie (holding an empty jug): Thank you for this fabulous refreshment, ! I knew Ginger Storm would make me feel instantly better! Maddie: Now, Charlie, what is it you wanted to say? Charles (sweating): Maddie, you see, my landlady's kicked me out, and... I was hoping... that maybe, if you don't mind... perhaps I could move in with you? Maddie: You mean... you and I, to live together? Charles (sweating): I'm not suggesting anything improper! It's... just that you have that spare bedroom... Maddie: Oh, it sounds like a nice idea, Charlie. We could spend a little more time together! Charles: I was hoping you'd agree! And look, I made you a gift, too! Charles (sweating): Except... wait a moment... where is it? Charles: Oh no! I must've lost it in Clarissa's salon! Maddie: Don't worry, Charlie! Just let me fix my hair, then we can have a bite to eat, and then we'll go back to the Rochester flat and find your gift! Investigate Party Table. Maddie: Charlie, would this broken thing be the gift you made me? Charles (sweating): It... wasn't broken before! Charles: , do you think you can piece it back together? Examine Broken Gift. Charles: , my invention looks as good as new! Maddie, do you like it? Maddie: It's adorable, Charlie! Is it a key rack? Charles: Yes! It's made of this new material called Rockelite! It's entirely synthetic and wonderfully malleable! Charles: I thought it'd be a nice symbol of us becoming... roommates! Maddie: Speaking of roommates, we must make one thing clear, Charlie. Maddie: There are to be no explosions on the balcony! And don't you dream of leaving your bicycle in my parking spot. It's for the MadMobile! Charles (blushing): I solemnly promise, Maddie! And I'm really looking forward to living with you! Maddie (blushing): Me too, Charlie! Later, on the airship... Judge Lawson: , I've heard about your discoveries involving Horatio Rochester and Vittorio Capecchi! Judge Lawson: It beggars belief that an eminent citizen of Concordia should conspire with criminals! And that our railway should be stained with blood before it's even built! Isaac: Believe me, Your Honor, we share your indignation! We even brought the matter to Deputy Mayor Hwang... But she dismissed it! Judge Lawson: I refuse to believe that the law is powerless to punish a wicked man who hides behind the mask of respectability! Judge Lawson: If Horatio's done this, who's to know what other insidious plans the Rochesters must be hatching? Judge Lawson: This family is of such high standing that their corruption could spell doom for all of Concordia! Judge Lawson: , I'm counting on you to uncover their schemes once and for all! Evie: , forgive me for interrupting, but have you seen the evening Gazette? Evie: Clarissa Rochester's death pushed the Bank of Concordia to the brink of a crisis! The Wolf Street stock market has collapsed! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts